


As You Wish, Vern.

by bittybae (piscespride)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piscespride/pseuds/bittybae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shut up and walk, Stilinski.”</p>
<p>“As you wish, Vern.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish, Vern.

“C’mon Vern, you can run faster than that! Do I need to put you on a diet like my dad?”

 

Stiles laughed as he ran through the path in the woods, stumbling now and then over stray roots and fallen branches. He could hear Boyd behind him, his paws barely making a noise against the forest floor as he ran after Stiles. His heart was racing and blood pumping loudly in his ears as he ducked under a low branch, stumbling over the thin roots of the trees. His heart stuttered as Boyd barked behind him, loud and powerful in the silence of the woods.

 

Stiles’ eyes caught sight of the clearing ahead of him, hidden amongst bushes and boulders. It was considers the safe point in this game, since the distance to it from Derek's house and his own was equal. Stiles pushed himself to go faster, heart thudding painfully in his chest, every breath making his throat burn. Behind him, Boyd howled. It was low and long, sending shivers down Stiles back. He was well aware what that howl meant, had heard it many times during a fight. Caught prey, to put it simply. Boyd was calling to his Pack, Stiles just hoped that none of them answer (again).

 

There was a thin space between two boulders, big enough for Stiles to just squeeze through. He felt his phone buzz repeatedly in his pocket, no doubt text messages from the Pack. He let it go, not answering until he was safely in the clearing. Boyd had given him a few extra steps while he stopped to howl, and those extra steps had gotten him right to the boulders. Stiles turned his head to wink at the wolf, sliding past the space and into the clearing.

 

He didn’t stray far from the entrance while he waited for Boyd to dress and climb over, taking the time to pull his phone out and read through the messages.

 

_From Scotty:_

_dude r u with boyd?? we heard howling_

_From Lyds:_

_Stiles, even I could hear Boyd. Erica says “Stop being gross and do foreplay like normal people” and I have to agree._

_From Derek:_

_Boyd isn’t answering his phone, are you guys okay._

_From Scotty:_

_isaac told me what ur doing u guys r so gross :)_

_From Peter:_

_Seriously?_

Stiles laughed, jumping in fright as Boyd came up behind him to read the texts. He could feel him laugh against his back, reading Stiles reply to them over his shoulder

 

_To Scotty, Lyds, Derek, Peter, Erica, Isaac_

_You’re all just jealous of our love, and yes, we are okay. We’re more than okay ;)_

  
  


Stiles snickered, shoving his phone back into his pocket and turning around in Boyd’s arms, sliding his hands from his shoulders and stopping on his biceps. He was dressed now, a tight blue shirt that might actually be one of Stiles’, black pants and Doc Martens. He had foregone the leather jacket apparently, which Stiles liked because it seemed that Boyd’s arms were not appreciated enough, and that is very bad, as they are definitely worship-worthy. Stiles hadn’t realized he’d been groping Boyd in silence until he heard the man clear his throat. Snapping his eyes back to him, he glared at the amused glint in his eyes.

 

“Oh, shut up Vern. You practically live in my neck and stomach. Which, what the hell dude? It looks like I was attacked. Don’t look so pleased! Parrish tried to give me the talk dude. Not my dad, _Parrish_. That is infinitely more embarrassing. I’m serious, Vern, wipe that grin off your face!”

 

Boyd, of course, did not wipe the smirk off his face. He bent down and nosed at his neck, and with a sigh Stiles tilted it so Boyd would have better access.

 

“‘S a wolf thing, baby. Your neck, it’s a vulnerable part of you, and easy access for scent. And your stomach, it’s a sign of submission to me.” Stiles shivered as Boyd whispered in his ear, nosing at the lobe. Boyd pulled away after placing a kiss to Stiles’ jaw, lips lingering over the pale skin.

 

“Whatever, furball. I won the game, so now you have to do what I want. Right now, I want to go make out.”

 

“Furball? That’s new. Fine, c’mon then. I’m not making out with you in the woods again. Last time, Peter lurked and made comments while pretending to study plant-life.”

 

“Oh, hey, is that why you got all growly and herded me away? Gross. My dad’s not home, let’s go there, I have a new mattress that needs to be christened.”

 

“What happened to the old one?”

 

“Too many claw marks. Do you know how hard it is to explain those? I mean, really, I’m proud that my ass can- hey!”

 

“Shut up and walk, Stilinski.”

 

“As you wish, Vern.”

 

 


End file.
